


Happier

by Hiddlesthug



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coping, Gen, Light Angst, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Set in the Past, Set somewhere in the present, They care so much about Luffy, and he wants to protect them
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: Dal testo:«“Luffy ti va di parlarcene? Di parlarci del tuo sogno?” gli domandano Robin e Nami, e tutti possono notare come l’espressione del proprio capitano cambi… Come diventi più seria, più cupa.“Oh… Vi ho svegliati, vero? Mi dispia-”Usopp lo interrompe prontamente. “Non devi scusarti, è normale fare dei brutti sogni.”“Luffy… Chi è Sabo?” gli domanda Zoro.Tutti si avvicinano di più al capitano, facendogli capire che non è più solo, che può parlare loro della propria infanzia e dei propri fratelli.»
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Happier

“Hey Ace, cosa pensi che succederà quando non saremo più insieme?” domanda all'improvviso Luffy, spiazzando il fratello.

“In che senso?” domanda gentilmente Sabo, nascondendo la propria preoccupazione (meglio di Ace almeno). Non che Luffy si accorga di queste cose.

Non è sempre facile stargli dietro. Nonostante i due cerchino sempre di stare attenti al loro ‘fratellino’, non è raro per loro doverlo ripescare dalle acque di uno dei tanti canali e fiumi che scorrono nel Monte Corbo. O dalla bocca di un alligatore. O di una tigre. O di un orso.

Luffy è fortunato ad aver mangiato quel frutto del mare, il Gom Gom prima di essere mandato dal nonno a vivere nei boschi più pericolosi di tutto l’East Blue forse, ad avere due fratelli sempre pronti a salvarlo, e ad avere – a quanto pare – la fortuna dalla propria parte.

A volte Sabo si chiede come Luffy sia riuscito a vivere da solo fino ad adesso, con quell’atteggiamento spensierato che si ritrova. (Poi ripensa a Garp e a tutti gli ‘allenamenti’ a cui deve aver sottoposto il nipote sin dalla tenera età e, nonostante rabbrividisca al pensiero, non può non essere grato al vecchio).

“Voglio dire… Da grandi saremo tutti dei pirati, no?” risponde Luffy, e quando si rende conto di avere la _totale_ attenzione dei fratelli continua. “Io cercherò fino alla fine di convincervi a salpare con me, ma non sono scemo.” spiega, venendo interrotto da Ace che sbuffa contrariato.

“Questo lascia che siamo noi a dirlo.” sussurra sorridendo, prendendolo in giro. Sabo sa che vuole solo rassicurarlo.

Non è una cosa comune vedere il loro piccolo fratellino così pensieroso. Deve essere una cosa veramente importante quella di cui vuole parlare, e vogliono metterlo a proprio agio, facendolo sentire libero di esprimersi senza aver paura di essere giudicato (non che questo sia un problema per Luffy).

“Ehi!” esclama offeso. “Voglio che voi salpiate con me così che possiamo stare sempre insieme, avere tante avventure insieme! Ma so che anche se vi convincessi, non potrei salpare con voi. Non subito, almeno.”

“Ne abbiamo già parlato, Luffy.” lo interrompe Ace. “Quando compiamo 17 anni dobbiamo salpare, prima che quel vecchio venga a prenderci e ci costringa a entrare nella marina.”

“Lo so!”

“E non possiamo portarti con noi, altrimenti lui verrebbe a cercarci accusandoci di rapimento.”

Sabo immagina la scena, rabbrividendo. “Ne sarebbe veramente capace.”

“Lo so, lo so!” esclama Luffy. “Smettetela di interrompermi.” sbuffa.

“Scusa.” sorride Sabo, scambiando uno sguardo divertito con Ace. E’ sempre divertente fare innervosire il loro fratellino.

“Dicevo… Lo so che voi salperete prima di me, e troverete i vostri _nakama_ , così come io troverò i miei. Troverò prima di tutto un cuoco, poi un musicista… Ogni pirata che si rispetti ha almeno un musicista nella propria ciurma! Poi…”

“Luffy!” lo interrompe Sabo. “Qual è il punto? Cosa vuoi dire con ‘Cosa succederà quando non saremo più insieme?’ ”

“Oh sì…” sussurra il bambino, che diventa improvvisamente serio. “So che l’abbiamo promesso, e abbiamo bevuto anche il sakè di Dadan, ma mi chiedevo… Sì ecco… Sentirete la mia mancanza quando, non saremo più insieme?” domanda senza prendere fiato.

Ace e Sabo osservano il proprio fratellino, sorpresi. E’ raro che uno di loro parli di qualcosa… legato ai sentimenti, qualcosa così _sentimentale_.

Notando l’assenza di una risposta, il più piccolo abbassa il cappello coprendo gli occhi, prima di continuare a parlare. “Voglio dire… Abbiamo promesso che nonostante non fossimo stati sempre insieme, saremmo stato per sempre insieme. Ma uno può essere fratello di qualcuno e non sentirne la mancanza, no? E mi sono ritrovato a pensare a come mi sentirei, e so che anche se avrò la mia ciurma, i miei nakama, i compagni migliori di tutti i mari… sentirò sempre la vostra mancanza.” ammette Luffy, piangendo silenziosamente, allarmando così i fratelli.

Luffy è uno di quei bambini piagnucoloni, con tanto moccio che cola dal naso, che tirano su col naso, con lacrime che rigano i volti e che fa tanto rumore.

Non è così… _silenzioso_.

“Oh Luffy…” sussurra Sabo: ecco perché Luffy è stato così silenzioso per tutta la serata, sin da quando prima di andare a caccia uno dei banditi ha detto loro di avere un fratello che non vede da anni e che spera di non rivedere più.

“Lo so che lo troverete stupido, ma…” sussurra, tirando su con il naso.

“Niente ma! E’ stupido è basta!” esclama Ace, dandogli un pugno in testa (nonostante il bambino di gomma non senta alcun dolore e ne sia indifferente. Chissà perché i pugni di quel vecchio riescono a fargli male.

“Ascoltami bene.” sussurra, abbassando la voce e attirando l’attenzione di entrambi i fratelli.

Bene. Non lo ripeterà più volte.

Pensava fosse ovvio, ma evidentemente il suo stupido fratellino ha bisogno di un promemoria, e ricordarlo anche all’altro ‘fratellino’ (perché è lui il più grande dei tre, ok?), che nasconde chissà che segreti, può essere solo un bene.

“E’ vero che in quanto pirati ci ritroveremo a salpare lontani. Diamine, ci ritroveremo a salpare perfino in mari diversi. Hai presente quanti mari ci sono al mondo?” domanda retoricamente. Il più piccolo fa ugualmente cenno di no. “Beh sono tanti. Tanti mari, e ancora più numerose sono le isole che si trovano in quei mari. Ognuna di quelle isole, ognuno di quei mari, contiene così tante avventure che ci aspettano. Aspettano me, aspettano Sabo, aspettano _te_. Alcune di queste avventure le vivremo insieme, altre no. Ma non importa, e sai perché?”

“Perché?” domanda, sniffando col naso.

“Perché quando poi ci incontreremo di nuovo ci sederemo a un fuoco come stiamo facendo adesso, e ce le racconteremo. Ci sono così tante avventure che ci aspettano, che aspettano di essere vissute… Più di quante potremmo viverne in una sola vita. Non pensi che in questo modo, dividendoci, potremmo viverne di più?”

Sabo ascolta attentamente il discorso di Ace, osservandolo sorpreso. Deve ammettere che è un discordo profondo e… dolce, in un certo senso.

“E poi, hai sempre amato ascoltare le storie di quelle avventure, no? Così come raccontarle.” ricorda al loro fratellino, sorridendogli.

“Sì ma… Preferisco viverle con voi.” ammette il più piccolo, facendo sorridere i due fratelli. (Ace pensa di passare inosservato… Si sbaglia.)

“Beh non possiamo farci nulla. E’ così che va la vita. Sempre _se_ …” sussurra, con un sorriso malvagio.

“Sempre se?” domanda curioso Luffy.

“Sempre se non rinunciate a voler diventare capitani delle vostre ciurme, e salpate così con me.”

“MAI!” urlano Sabo e Luffy in coro, facendolo sorridere.

“Appunto. La soluzione è quella di avere ognuno di noi la propria ciurma, di vivere le proprie avventure e raccontare poi tutto agli altri quando ci incontreremo di nuovo.”

“E non è detto che non possiamo incontrarci prima, su qualche isola della Grand Line!” lo rassicura Sabo. “Inoltre se uno di noi trova un’isola che pensa potrebbe piacere agli altri, potremmo andare a visitarla tutti e tre insieme!”

“Veramente?” domanda sorpreso Luffy.

“Certo.” sorride Sabo, e il bambino inizia a parlare delle isole che vorrebbe visitare.

Passano il resto della serata così, attorno a un fuoco che illumina i volti dei tre bambini, riscaldandoli dalla fresca notte estiva.

“Ehi Luffy.” lo chiama Ace.

“Mhm?” sussurra il bambino, sbadigliando.

“Non importa dove ci troviamo: se c’è uno o più mari che ci separa. Se un giorno tu avrai bisogno di me, non c’è nulla che potrà impedirmi di venire da te. _Da voi_.” promette. “Sarete sempre i miei fratelli, e vi proteggerò sempre. Anche a costo della mia vita.”

Luffy osserva sorpreso il fratello. Sa che Ace lo farebbe. Sa che lo fa tutt’ora, insieme a Sabo.

Ma un conto è saperlo, un altro è sentirselo dire.

“Oh Ace... Non era più semplice dire che ti preoccuperai sempre per noi e che ci vuoi bene?” lo prende in giro Sabo, che però ha dei sospetti occhi lucidi.

“Tsk.” è la risposta che riceve dal ragazzo imbarazzato.

“Ace! Sabo!” urla improvvisamente Luffy, a squarciagola. “Vi voglio bene!” esclama, tirandoli a sé e stringendoli a sé – più volte, grazie alle sue braccia allungabili -.

“Anch’io sarò sempre pronto a proteggervi! Sarò così forte che sarò io a salvarvi un giorno!”

“Tsk. Come se permetterei a un piagnucolone come te di salvarmi.”

\-----

“Luffy… Ehi Luffy! Svegliati!” sussurra Chopper, colpendolo gentilmente con la propria mano – o per essere più precisi zoccolo -.

“Sabo…” sussurra il capitano, rigirandosi più volte nelle lenzuola, già sfatte. “A…ce…” sussurra, mentre calde lacrime continuano a cadere copioso sul suo viso.

Chopper sa che non è scientificamente possibile, ma potrebbe giurare di aver sentito il proprio cuore spezzarsi. “Luffy…” sussurra.

Dal silenzio che regna nella stanza, capisce che non è più l’unico sveglio. Anche gli altri sono ormai svegli, anche se nessuno osa muovere un dito.

Sin da quando si sono riuniti, dopo i due anni passati separati l’argomento “Ace” e “Marineford” è stato completamente evitato dall’intera ciurma.

Nessuno ha chiesto al proprio capitano l’origine della cicatrice sul suo petto. Solo Chopper, in qualità di suo medico. Ma ha fatto in modo di chiedere solo lo stretto necessario, di fare domande tecniche sulla cicatrice e sulla sua guarigione, assicurandosi di essere il più veloce e gentile possibile.

Luffy è sempre il loro Luffy. Allegro, solare, e in cerca di avventure.

Eppure c’è qualcosa di diverso in lui, e non si tratta solo della nuova veste indossata o del viso più maturo.

E’ l’espressione che ha quando pensa di non essere osservato da nessuno, quando è seduto sulla testa della Sunny ed è intento ad osservare i vasti mari. E’ nei suoi occhi che c’è qualcosa di diverso.

Lutto, tristezza, nostalgia, rabbia, rimpianto, rassegnazione… Vi si possono leggere queste emozioni nei suoi occhi. Luffy non è mai stato bravo a mentire, tanto meno a nascondere le proprie emozioni.

Tutti loro hanno subìto la perdita di una – o più – persona cara, vedendo cose che nessuno dovrebbe vedere.

Quindi sanno cosa sta passando il loro amato capitano, e farebbero di tutto perché non stia provando quello che hanno già provato anche loro.

Vorrebbero aiutarlo, è ovvio, ma sanno che in certi casi è meglio aspettare e lasciare che sia lui a fare il primo passo e chiedere il loro aiuto. Quindi hanno deciso di aspettare, evitando nel frattempo di fare certi discorsi o certi nomi.

Ace è uno di questi.

Tutti loro si sentono in colpa per non essere stati al fianco del proprio capitano, del proprio amico, del proprio _salvatore_ che è stato loro vicino quando avevano più bisogno, che li ha _salvati_ dai propri dèmoni.

Vedere il proprio capitano, il proprio raggio di sole personale, in questo… In questo _stato_ distrugge i loro cuori.

“Luffy…” sussurra Nami, che è stata avvertita da Robin.

Nonostante sappia di essere al sicuro, tiene sempre qualche occhio in più aperto in giro per la nave, per proteggere i propri compagni.

E Luffy adesso bisogno di qualcuno, se ha bisogno di supporto lei, _loro_ saranno qui al suo fianco.

Anche se devono solo passargli dei fazzolettini, saranno qui. Non lo lasceranno più solo.

Nessuno però sa cosa sia meglio fare. Svegliarlo?, come sta già cercando di fare Chopper, o lasciare che continui a dormire?

E’ Zoro quello che mette fine ai loro dilemmi, alzandosi dalla propria cabina e avvicinandosi a quella del proprio capitano.

Chopper si allontana. Per quanto voglia aiutare il proprio amico, tutti sanno che se c’è qualcuno che può aiutare Luffy è lui.

“Oi Luffy, svegliati.” dice con un tono di voce normale lo spadaccino, strattonando un po’ il capitano, che si sveglia di scatto.

“Sabo! Ace! NO!” urla a squarciagola Luffy, alzandosi di scatto e sbattendo la testa nella cabina sopra la propria.

Il tono della voce, così distrutto, gli occhi rossi dal pianto, le guance rigate dal pianto… distruggono il cuore dello spadaccino, e di tutti gli altri compagni.

Luffy si guarda attorno spaesato, e passa qualche minuto prima che mette a fuoco i volti dei propri nakama.

“Eh? Dove sono?” sussurra. “Zoro! Chopper! E ci sono anche Franky, Usopp, Sanji, Brook! E anche Nami e Robin! Che succede? Che ci fate tutti qui? C’è una festa?” domanda, con il solito tono di voce allegro, sedendosi e cercando di scendere.

Ma viene fermato dalla mano ferma del suo vice, e da alcune delle mani di Robin.

“Eh? Mi state nascondendo della carne? Lasciatemi andare!”

“Luffy…” sussurra Robin, con la stessa voce rassicurante che userebbe una madre con un bambino che ha paura di parlare di qualcosa. “Ti va di parlarcene?”

“Eh? Parlarvi di cosa?” domanda, col viso piegato di lato e un’espressione pensierosa.

“Del tuo sogno.” spiega Nami, e tutti possono notare come l’espressione del proprio capitano cambi… Come diventi più seria, più cupa.

“Oh…” sussurra questo. “Vi ho svegliati, vero? Mi dispia-”

Usopp lo interrompe prontamente. “Non devi scusarti, Luffy. E’ normale fare dei brutti sogni.” lo rassicura, venendo però interrotto a propria volta dal capitano.

“Dopo che Sabo… Dopo la sua… Svegliavo sempre Ace con le mie urla. Almeno lui diceva che urlavo. Si arrabbia con me perché piangevo, ma non sapevo che succedeva lo stesso con lui… Me l’ha confessato dopo tanto tempo.” sussurra, come se questo spiegasse a tutti chi fosse Sabo e perché i due fratelli avessero incubi su di lui.

E’ Zoro ha parlare. “Luffy… Chi è Sabo?” gli domanda.

A molti potrebbe sembrare un tipo duro, senza sentimenti, spietato. E forse con i suoi nemici lo è. Ma loro sanno quanto lo spadaccino tenga ad ognuno di loro, in primis al proprio capitano.

“Oh? Sabo? E’ l’altro mio fratello. E’ morto quando avevo 7 anni. Ne aveva 10, come Ace.” spiega, e tutti sentono un dolore al petto, come se fossero colpiti da un pugno di Haki.

Non solo Luffy, il loro allegro, solare, Luffy ha perso Ace – in quel modo così _violento_ -, ma aveva già perso un altro fratello, Sabo.

Il desiderio di proteggere questo ragazzi dai mali del mondo diventa sempre più forte, pensano i vari membri della ciurma.

“Ti va di parlarcene?” domanda Franky.

“Di lui e di Ace- san?” si affretta a specificare Brook.

“S-sì! Raccontaci di quando eravate bambini!” esclama Chopper. “Cosa facevate?”

Luffy osserva la propria ciurma. “Siete sicuri?” domanda. Non ha mai parlato a nessuno dei propri fratelli.

“Sì, certo che lo siamo.” lo rassicura Sanji, sorridendogli e avvicinandosi.

Insieme a lui, tutti si avvicinano di più al capitano, sedendosi davanti a lui sul legno del pavimento, circondandolo. Facendogli sapere che non è solo, che loro sono lì con lui.

“Oh beh… Tutto è iniziato quando il nonno è tornato da uno dei suoi viaggi, è ha scoperto che avevo mangiato il frutto Gom Gom. No aspetta! Ha scoperto prima che Shanks mi aveva lasciato il suo cappello di paglia! O che volevo diventare un pirata?” si chiede confuso, portando un dito al mento.

“In ogni caso… Dovevate vedere la sua faccia!” esclama divertito, iniziando poi a parlare della propria infanzia.

Passano il resto della notte così, ad ascoltare le avventure del proprio capitano, della sua infanzia. Della nascita del suo legame con Ace e Sabo. Della perdita di quest’ultimo, e di come questo ha rafforzato il suo legame con Ace… Arrivando infine a Marineford, facendoli piangere insieme a lui mentre racconta loro di come il proprio fratello sia morto fra le sue braccia.

“Luffy, se potessi tornare indietro nel tempo, lo faresti? Torneresti indietro nel tempo per restare con i tuoi fratelli?” gli domanda all’improvviso Chopper, e Nami gli accarezza la testa, sorridendo tristemente.

Ancora ricorda quello che la dottoressa Kureha gli ha raccontato sulla renna e sulla sua figura paterna. Su come lui sia morto, sul _perché_ .

Chissà quante volte Chopper si è posto quella stessa domanda.

Lo stesso vale per Luffy. Il loro fedele capitano. Cosa farebbe?

Incuriosita osserva il ragazzo che osserva a propria volta il dottore, confuso.

“Quando eri un bambino. Torneresti indietro nel tempo, a quando eri ancora un bambino? A prima che… Che accadesse tutto. Così da rivivere la tua infanzia e magari impedire che _certe_ cose accadano di nuovo.” spiega, notando come tutti gli altri annuiscono pensierosi.

Chissà cosa farebbero, se avessero veramente la possibilità di tornare indietro, nel passato.

“Mhm…” mormora Luffy, che ripensa al passato.

Ripensa a come fosse tutto più semplice quando il proprio mondo era costituito solo da Ace, Sabo, Makino, Shanks e la sua ciurma, il nonno, Dadan e i banditi.

Niente Marina che cerca di uccidere – riuscendoci – il proprio fratello, niente Governo Mondiale che da la caccia ai propri nakama.

Nessuna perdita, nessun dolore.

Un mondo fatto solo da boschi con grandi alberi (popolati da animali altrettanto grandi), una casa sull’albero e due fratelli. Tanto spazio e tanto tempo per correre spensierati, per allenarsi e gareggiare su chi sia il più forte dei tre, per cacciare, giocare e ridere. Per essere felici.

Era più felice prima?

Quando non aveva una grossa cicatrice sul petto, un indelebile promemoria della sconfitta subita con la conseguente perdita più dolorosa subita nella propria vita.

Quando poteva guardare le proprie mani e vederle _pulite_ , senza vederle sporche di sangue… Del _suo_ sangue.

Quando non era solo al mondo, ma aveva i suoi due fratelli al proprio fianco.

Era più felice? Sì, decisamente.

Poi però incontra lo sguardo di Zoro, il suo primo compagno, che gli è stato vicino sin dall’inizio del proprio viaggio, che lo seguirebbe (e che l’ha già fatto) ovunque, e su cui sa di poter sempre, _sempre_ contare. Incontra lo sguardo preoccupato di Nami, quello di Usopp, quello di Chopper, quello di Robin e Franky, quello di Sanji, e quello di Brook – almeno così pensa, Brook non ha più occhi da guardare yohohoho! –.

La sua amata ciurma, i suoi preziosi _nakama_.

Li ha trovati per caso, ha lottato per liberarli dai propri mostri, per renderli liberi e felici, per tenerli al proprio fianco. E non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarli andare.

Non è stato facile guadagnarsi la loro fiducia. Chopper, che aveva paura ad avvicinarsi a lui e poi di accettare il suo invito; la fiducia di Nami, che pensava di dover affrontare i propri demoni da sola, ma che gli ha alla fine chiesto aiuto, piangendo con un coltello conficcato nel braccio.

La fiducia di Usopp, che dopo aver rischiato di essere lasciato indietro a Water 7 ha chiesto il suo perdono, accettando da allora il suo ruolo di capitano; la fiducia di Brook, che dopo aver passato una cinquantina di anni in solitudine, disperso nei mari dopo aver perso tutti i propri nakama, non voleva affezionarsi più a nessuno.

La fiducia di Franky, che non voleva lasciare la propria famiglia, ma che alla fine con un po’ di _persuasione_ li ha seguiti, unendosi a loro, come per Sanji; la fiducia di Robin, che ha finalmente capito di essere circondata da persone di cui può fidarsi, che può amare senza riserve e che a loro volta la amano. Che ha finalmente trovato un posto da chiamare ‘casa’ e delle persone da chiamare ‘famiglia’.

Osserva attentamente ogni membro della propria ciurma, da cui è dovuto stare lontano per due lunghi anni. Sono tutti cambiati, da quando hanno iniziato il loro viaggio insieme.

Sono tutti più forti di prima, capaci di difendersi da soli, ma Luffy sente comunque questa strana sensazione nel proprio petto… Questo forte desiderio di proteggere ognuno di loro, di far sì che nessuno di loro soffra ancora, non perdendo più nessuna delle persone a loro care.

Ha già lottato per loro, per proteggerli. Contro Kuma, all'isola di Saobody. 

Ha perso. Li ha visti sparire davanti ai propri occhi, _tutti._ Uno ad uno... Impotente.

E’ per questo che ha passato gli ultimi due anni con Rayleigh, ad allenarsi.

Per essere più forte di prima e sopravvivere nelle acque del Nuovo Mondo, così da essere più forte dei propri nemici e proteggere la propria ciurma chi vuole far loro del male. Così da non doversi più separare dai propri nakama.

E’ questa la promessa che si ha fatto a sé stesso due anni prima, quando ha iniziato il proprio allenamento, e non potrebbe mantenerla se tornasse indietro nel tempo, no?

“Nah.” risponde infine dopo diversi minuti di silenzio, sorprendendo tutti.

“Voglio dire, darei tutta la carne (CORSIVO) del mondo per poter stare di nuovo con Ace e Sabo. Ma sono felice anche adesso, qui con voi.” spiega, sentendo un familiare calore rigare le proprie guance. “A-Ace e S-Sabo mi mancano più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo. MA! Mi manchereste anche voi. Ero felice con loro, ero felice da piccolo, ma lo sono anche adesso con voi. Solo…” singhiozza, tirando su col naso e asciugando – inutilmente – le lacrime con un braccio,

“Solo?”

“Ho imparato ad apprezzare quello che ho, e a convivere con la loro assenza dalla mia vita.” conclude, venendo subito circondato da più braccia che lo stringono a sé.

“Luffy…” sussurra Chopper, che piange come il proprio capitano – e tutti gli altri, perfino Zoro e Sanji hanno gli occhi lucidi –.

“Vi voglio bene ragazzi.” sussurra Luffy, il loro Luffy, il loro capitano, stringendo tutti a sé più e più volte.

Sentirà sempre la loro mancanza, ricorderà sempre con affetto le giornate spensierate passate nei boschi dell'isola di Dawn, con i propri fratelli.

Ma a differenza di quando era piccolo e ha incontrato per la prima volta quelle due persone che sarebbero presto diventate così importanti per lui, adesso non è più solo.

Ha i propri compagni al proprio fianco, con cui vivrà le tante avventure che ancora lo aspettano.

E come dicevano Ace e Sabo, vivrà queste avventure in attesa di poterle raccontare loro.

**Author's Note:**

> Per affrontare l'ennesima giornata in quarantena, ho deciso di copiare dagli appunti questa os che avevo scritto mesi fa.  
> Come sempre kudos o commenti sono molto apprezzati (๑˘︶˘๑)


End file.
